Japan's solution to world hunger?
by Millie333
Summary: It's a world meeting and the last topic is world hunger. Japan has an interesting solution when...


One summer day,

It was a world meeting,

That surprisingly went pretty smoothly...

-...The next question the list is world hunger. -Germany said in a serious voice, as he glanced on his notes.-This is a serious problem that persists as long as the world population grows. If left as it is, in a few years there won't be enough food to feed everyone. -He explained, before looking on his fellow nations around the room.-If anyone has any idea how to solve this food problem, you have 10 minutes to explain it.

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Ano, I have a sorution right here, Doitsu-san.-Japan suddenly said in a quiet voice, as he took out a medium sized tablet of unknown origin. It was just a prototype, though...-Me and my peopre actuarry thought about the posibirity of worrd hunger, so we came with the sorution: Drawn food coming to rife!

England spit his tea in shock...

-...J-Japan...-England said in a shocked voice, as he put down his tea cup. Did Japan got drunk before the meeting...?-...What the bloody hell are you talking about?

-...What do you mean?-Japan said in confusion, as he looked at the tablet. Why was Igrisu-san so shocked? Did he say something wrong?-Me and my peopre though rong and hard on a sorution, before making a machina that courd bring drawn food to rife.-He explained in a serious voice. It was a rearry good idea too.-This tabret in my hands is onry a prototype, but it stirr can bring out smarr amounts of drawn food to rife.-He said, as he showed everyone the tablet.-Want me to show you how it works?

Everyone were too shocked to reply,

They were used to Japan's crazy ideas,

But they didn't expect something like this...

-...That is a "yes", then?-Japan asked, confused that no one replied to him. The idea must have been too astounding to them, right?-So, first you open the tabret and draw a picture. -He explained, while doing just that.-You don't have to be a professionar painter nor do you need any cororing, since you can just use your imagination to comprete the picture.-He added, in a reassuring voice.-When the picture is done, you just push this big rainbow corored button that's hard to miss...-He explained while pushing said button, which made the picture disappear and a freshly baked and very tasty looking cake with "よいおとしを!" written on it to appear on the table.-...And the food that you drew comes to rife!

There were a few minutes of silence,

As everyone wondered what just happened...

-...Why is the writting on the cake says "Have a happy new year!"...?-China suddenly said in confusion, as he observed the cake. -It's summer now, isn't it?

He said as he looked at Japan,

Who looked back before sighing...

-...Here it's summer. -Japan said in a quiet voice as he looked out the window, before looking at the ceiling where the fourth wall started to crack. -In RR it's a new year.

There were more seconds of awkward silence,

As Japan was receiving surprised and shocked looks...

-Ve~ Where is this RR? LL? LR? RL?-Italy suddenly said in a happy voice, as he started to hopp around the place. -I want to celebrate a new year too!

-Gomenasai Itaria-kun, but we can't go there just rike they can't come here.-Japan explained, in an apologizing voice.-Arr we can do is wish them a happy new year.

Italy pouted in sadness...

-...Japan, what you said really sound strange. The talk about drawn food coming to life and some RL place that is unaccessible to ours.-Germany said, in a confused voice.-But for some reason, it feels right.-He added with a small smile, as he put a hand on Italy's shoulder.-We should wish them a happy new year, right Italien?

There were a few seconds of silence,

Before Italy smiled widely...

-Ve! We really should do that!-Italy said, as he took the cake in his hands and walked to sit before the meeting table.-We wish you a happy new year...

-A year of growth...-Germany wished as he sat by Italy's right side, while Japan walked to sit by his left.

-While still being a child at heart...-Denmark wished in an amused voice as he, Norway and Iceland walked to sit by Germany's right side.

-A year full of happiness...-Finland wished as he, Sweden and Sealand walked to sit by Japan's left side.

-Where you could be with your family...-China wished as he, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, Vietnam and Macau walked to stand behind Japan, Finland, Sweden and Sealand.

-That still cares for you...-Russia wished as he, Belarus, Ukrain, Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia walked to stand behind Germany, Denmark, Norway and Iceland.

-where you could find your love...-England wished with a blush as he, America and Canada went to stand behind Russia, Ukrain and Belarus.

-That will stay with you no matter what...-France wished in a warm voice while walking to stand by England's side, as a ghost of Joah appeared behind him.

-That you will be healty...-Egypt wished as he, Greece and Turkey went to stand behind China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, Vietnam and Macau.

-And wealthy as well...-Netherlands wished as he, Belguim, Hungary and Austria went to stand between Turkey and America.

Then other nations joined in...

-Happy new year!-They happily chorused, while striking a pose.


End file.
